Un cambio en la vida
by Ruithe
Summary: Parte N 1 De La Saga: Amor, Drama Y Dolor. Un cambio en la vida Terminando el primer año de Hogwarts, Severus Snape ha sido nuevamente humillado por los tontos merodeadores, como suele llamarles pero tras un accidente y unas cartas su vida dará un gran cambio que hasta Potter no lograra quitarle la vista de encima.
1. Prologo

Parte N° 1 De La Saga: Amor, Drama Y Dolor.

Un cambio en la vida

Terminando el primer año de Hogwarts, Severus Snape ha sido nuevamente humillado por los tontos merodeadores, como suele llamarles pero tras un accidente y unas cartas su vida dará un gran cambio que hasta Potter no lograra quitarle la vista de encima.

Pareja Principal:

James Charlus Potter X Severus Prince.

Parejas Secundarias y Experimentales:

Lily J. Evans X Sirius Orion Black.

Regulus Acturus Black X Remus John Lupin.

Advertencia:

Severus (Gender bender) (Mujer).

Albus Dumbledore Manipulador y Malo.

Prologo

Severus Snape era una de esas personas que solamente le encantaba leer y no meterse con nadie pero al parecer un grupo de Gryffindor no respetaba su decisión y lo convirtieron en su juguete personal. Ciertas cartas le hicieron un gran cambio en su monótona vida.

Lily Evans mejor y única amiga de Severus, odia que los de su casa se metieran con Severus, ciertos actos la hicieron aborrecer a James Potter y Sirius Black en especial pero con varios acontecimientos extraños a cambiado un poco de opinión.

James Potter es de aquellas personas que no le ha gustado estudiar mucho y se la pasa haciéndoles bromas a los estudiantes, con sus amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se han llamado a sí mismos "merodeadores", quedando como líder de tal grupo su principal juguete es aquel Slytherin de cabello negro y profundo ojos azabaches llamado Severus Snape, aunque gracias a varias circunstancias su manera de ser ha sido cambiada.

Sirius Black es el que más le encanta hacer las bromas, con una familia partidaria del señor oscuro y un hermano pequeño al cual le han lavado el cerebro con lo que los sangre puras deberían tener el poder su vida se podría decir que es un asco, su distanciamiento con su familia empezó cuando quedo seleccionado para Gryffindor pero en los Potter y sus amigos encontró aquella familia que siempre quiso.

Remus Lupin aquel sensato hombre lobo que a pesar que le gusta hacer varias bromillas, no le agrada cuando Sirius y James se pasan de la raya con Severus Snape, es el más inteligente y autor de algunas bromitas. Cuando vio a Severus caer el fue el que actuó más rápido que Lily y James que quedaron en cierto Shock, rendimiento aquellos actos malvados de su parte a decidido darle una oportunidad a Severus por petición de Lily pero lo que no sabrá es que encontrara más que una amiga ahí.

El reloj hace Tic-Tac, el destino gira sobre estos jóvenes haciendo que sus historias se encuentren sin embargo dicho destino que les da todo se lo vuelve a quitar cruelmente. La llegada de tal trágica noticia sembró en Severus Snape la desconfianza, cuando las cartas comenzaron a salir su corazón dio tal vuelco que quedo vacio.

Las cosas simplemente no son como se pintan, detrás de grandes historias y existen grandes sacrificios, la vida simplemente no es un cuento de hadas el cual siempre contiene el final feliz que todos anhelan.

En Hogwarts tampoco las cosas son un cuento de hadas, con un director que tiene cierto favoritismo por los Gryffindor y no hace nada aunque el estudiante de otra casa este casi moribundo, con la jefa de Gryffindor que es severa con estudiantes de otras casas y a sus estudiantes siempre le da alguna razón favorable y castigos simples y con el jefe de Slytherin el cual todos los sangre puras lo tienen comprado y metido en el bolsillo, el cual le dará la razón siempre a sus estudiantes de su club.

Sobrevivir a este colegio donde las apariencias engañan sería un milagro, siendo una Slyhterin la casa que no tiene ni voz ni voto y con el señor oscuro intentando reclutarte y queriéndote lavar el cerebro con sus promesas falsas donde los muggles y los mestizos no vivirán.

Ven y conoce mi historia, la gente me llama Severus Snape, aunque mi vida no es lo que parece, mi madre tenía un secreto el cual me hizo un cambio en la vida…


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Un despertar no muy agradable

( **Punto Personal De Vista Narrador).**

Esa mañana cuando Severus despertó, no espero tener un dolor de cabeza infernal. Su cabeza palpitada fuertemente y eso al parecer no era lo único que le dolía, abrió despacito los ojos y enfoco la mirada en los donceles de la cama.

ㅡ _Verde como todo en Slytherin._ ㅡpensó mientras restregaba sus ojos.

( **Punto Personal De Vista Severus).**

Vi mis brazos que contenían varios moretones, con un movimiento de varita abrí los donceles y observe que ninguno de mis compañeros se encontraba en la habitación. Me levante a mi pesar y recogí mi uniforme para irme hacia el baño.

Di un paso las piernas me temblaron, di otro y las piernas me volvieron a temblar, camine lentamente y logre llegar al baño. Entre y me pare frente al espejo, mi reflejo se ve demacrado y mis ojos eran de un intenso y profundo verde, además de las feas ojeras; me quite lentamente la ropa y revise los moretones que me dejo Potter, soltando un chasquido me duche lentamente y vestí con el uniforme para salir del baño y marcharme al Gran Comedor.

A paso lento avance por los pasillos de las mazmorras, sentía una sensación de vértigo en mi interior, cruzándome con el perfecto Malfoy que con un asentimiento de cabeza me saludo, llegue al comedor y me senté en la mesa de Slytherin bajo la mirada del director Dumbledore y el profesor Slughorn, pinche mi comida con el tenedor lentamente mas no tenia apetito, me masajee lentamente las sienes y tome un café negro para pararme lentamente y marcharme de allí.

Cuando Salí del Gran Comedor sentí un horrible mareo y me recosté de la pared rocosa a ver si se me pasaba, la cabeza me iba estallar y la bilis subió por mi garganta haciendo que me encorvara; respire lentamente y comencé a caminar hacia el aula de transformaciones.

Me sentí un poco mejor antes de que la profesora McGonagall llegara dando una breve explicación y nos puso en pareja: un Slytherin y un Ravenclaw.

La chica que me toco resulto un poco tímida pero haciendo acopio a Ravenclaw era inteligente, logramos transfigurar cierto objeto con éxito. La clase termino y recogiendo mis pertenencias llegaron los algunos Gryffindor de primer año entre ellos Potter y sus "amigos".

Potter se paro enfrente de mí, decidí ignorarlo y termine de recoger mis cosas, Black se sentó a mi lado impidiéndome salir, gruñí por lo bajo y ellos rieron. Mire a Potter fulminante pero en vez de aquella mirada con la cual solía ganarme un golpe de mi padre estoy seguro que salió simplemente una mueca de lastima.

Sentí un leve mareo y me agarre un poco la cabeza, mire a Potter que tenía una mueca de asombro en su estúpida cara, a Black que estaba pálido como un papel, susurre un incompresible hechizo haciendo aparecer un espejo, lo estrelle contra el suelo cuando su cristal me rebelo que mis ojos ya no eran de aquel negro oscuro acostumbrado o el reciente verde del bosque ahora eran del color de mi sangre.

" _rojos como tu sangre y la mía Severus"_

Salí ignorando los gritos de Black y Potter por detenerme, corrí con la poca energía que me quedaba a la torre de Astronomía tire mi bolso contra la pared y empecé a llorar.

Que patético me veía, no tenía que haber venido a hogwarts, mi vida es un infierno y cada vez cosas más extrañan me suceden a mí alrededor, saque una navaja de mi bolso para poner fin a mi patética vida, así dejaría de sufrir y Lily no sería molestada más por los Slytherin.

Con la mano temblorosa hice el primer corte en la muñeca derecha y el segundo en la izquierda. Cerré mis ojos dejando que la sangre corriera por mis ya pálidas mejillas.

 _Lo siento mama al parecer no podre cumplir tu sueño de hacerte abuela._

 _Lo siento papa no podre ser el hijo predilecto del cual estas orgulloso._

 _Lo siento Lily por no haberme despedido de ti._

Y así la inconsciencia se lo llevo…

.

( **Punto Personal De Vista James).**

Ya se encontraba en camino a su tercera clase del día pociones Slytherin y Gryffindor, entro y espero encontrarse con Snape mas mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar el aula vacía. Recorrió libremente el aula y se sentó a esperar a sus amigos y a Snape.

Fue extraño ver a Snape con aquellos ojos rojos amenazadores pero con un leve estivo de dolor en ellos, suspire y masajee mis sienes; últimamente estaba pensando mucho en Snape y aquello no me agradaba, cerrando los ojos recordé cuando conocí a Snape aquel primer día Hogwarts.

Sentí una presencia a mi lado, abrí rápidamente mis ojos y me encontré con los grises de Sirius.

ㅡ¿Qué pasa Cornamenta estas raro?ㅡPregunto Sirius.

Peter y Remus me miraron como si estuvieran examinando.

ㅡsolo estaba pensando no se preocupenㅡsonreí despreocupadamente. Remus alzo una ceja mi pequeña mentira no paso desapercibido por él.

ㅡaja…ㅡel salón simplemente se empezó a llenar de estudiantes de primer año grupo Sytherin y Gryffindor.

ㅡArtemis Abbot, Sirius Black, Bartemius Crouch, Amos Driggory, Lily Evans …..ㅡ

El profesor Slughorn llego y empezó a pasar la lista de estudiantes, al llegar al nombre de Severus Snape simplemente escribió algo en la carpeta y procedió a dar las instrucciones de la poción que elaboraríamos hoy.

Decir que fue la clase más aburrida era quedarse corto, sentí ahogarme de tanto vapor y estaba tan distraído que fue Remus quien termino la poción, la clase termino y embotellamos la poción para marcharnos hacia el Gran Comedor a almorzar.

Llegamos a comedor e instintivamente mi mirada se poso en la mesa de las serpientes, mis ojos vagaron intentando encontrar aquellos ojos negros pero aquel ser no estaba en el comedor.

El director Dumbledore informo que las clases de la tarde se suspendían ya que los profesores tenían consejo y los prefectos se encargarían de la disciplina. Sonreí y fije mi vista en Evans que comía apresuradamente y se encontraba un poco afligida.

James la ignoro por una vez y se marcho hacia la torre de Astronomía, cuando llegue sentí el lugar demasiado hosco y oscuro a pesar de que estábamos en mediodía. Camine lentamente y sentí que mi pie piso algo, el resplandor llamo mi atención, me agache y con mi mano derecha recogí una navaja.

La navaja era de plata fina, al reverso las iniciales _**S.C.B.P**_ llamaron mi atención mas no le di importancia y la guarde en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón, ya se la daría a un profesor para que encontrara al dueño.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando un rastro de sangre se deslizaba por el sucio suelo, saque mi varita con la intención de defenderme y miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza mas no aquello que mis ojos veían.

Snape estaba ahí recostado sobre la pared, sus muñecas estaban sangrando, su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y pequeños jadeos salían de sus labios, me acerque lentamente, agarre la mochila y pase un brazo por sus piernas y el otro lo deje en su espalda.

Lo cargue y procedí a marcharme a paso rápido a la enfermería, ignore a los estudiantes y casi corrí con Snape jadeando levemente.

Agradecí que la mayoría de los estuvieran en sus salas comunes comentando sobre las próximas vacaciones que serian en una semana. Corriendo me dirigí a la enfermería y abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a Madame Pomfrey.

ㅡ¿Qué le paso a Severus Snape? ㅡpregunto Madame Pomfrey levitándolo hacia una camilla y haciendo varios hechizos de diagnósticos.

ㅡno se simplemente cuando llegue a la torre de astronomía lo encontré ahíㅡJames nunca en su vida se había encontrado tan nervioso como ahorita.

ㅡdaga de plata fundida en cobreㅡmascullo Madame Pomfrey revisando las muñecas y negando con la cabeza saco varias vendas para usarlas.

ㅡ¿no morirá verdad? ㅡpregunto, las manos le sudaban y la culpa lo embargo.

ㅡno, mientras esté aquí, ninguno de mis pacientes moriráㅡobservo que la enfermera tomo un poco de aire mientras hacia una vuelta con la venda. ㅡle suplico joven Potter que no comente esto con nadie y no le diga nada al profesor DumbledoreㅡPomfrey hizo una mueca al final de la frase.

Suspiro sintiendo aliviado de la profesionalidad de la enfermera.

ㅡentiendo Madame Pomfrey, yo iré a mi sala comúnㅡexclame dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y Salí soltando un gran suspiro.

.

.

 **(Inconsciencia de Severus)**

 _Oscuridad era lo que se podía observar, corrí por lo extenso del gran bosque intentando inútilmente escapar de aquellos terroríficos arboles en los que el manto oscuro reinaba. Sin detener el paso tropecé con una malvada piedra y caí tristemente al suelo, agarre la tierra y la lance al vacio._

 _Me levante y recorrí con la mirada al bosque, un llanto se escucho en el eterno silencio. Avance lentamente y en la lejanía apareció una figura que se encontraba arrodillada en la fría tierra, me acerque un poco más y dos figuras más simplemente se postraron._

 _ **ㅡ**_ _ **¿Quiénes sois vosotros?**_ ㅡ _exclame avanzando un paso._

 _Las figuran simplemente me ignoraron, el primero era un hombre de avanzada edad. Su cabello rebelde negro con algunas canas y aquellos ojos avellanas ocultos tras esos lentes me recordaron a Potter, ignore mis estúpidos pensamientos y mi mirada se concentro en la persona que estaba arrodillada._

 _El cabello azabache me tomo desprevenido, la persona voltio dejándome sorprendida._

 _ **¿Por qué yo me encontraba arrodillado? ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas? ¿Por qué?**_

 _Miles preguntas llegaron a mi mente cuando mi reflejo se mostro ante mí, los ojos de aquel Severus no eran negros como lo acostumbraba a tener o rojos como eran en aquel instante simplemente eran de un verde brillante más que los de Lily._

 _Me agarre fuertemente el pecho ¿Por qué me dolía?_

 _ **ㅡ**_ _ **¡SALVALA! ¡SALVAME! ¡POR FAVOR!**_ ㅡ _grito el Severus de ojos Verdes._

 _Aquellas palabras me dolieron, mire aguantando las ganas de llorar; la señora y el señor desaparecieron dejando a mi reflejo solo. Mama con su hermoso cabello negro y sus ojos verdes, apareció en la escena posando una mano en el hombro derecho de Severus, mi padre con su porte característico de un Black y sus penetrantes ojos grises se coloco en el lado izquierdo sus ojos plata clamaban piedad._

 _Un niño de trece años abrazo al Severus del al frente, sus ojos grises estaba bañados en lagrimas, su cabello era de un profundo azabache. A su lado apareció un niño de unos seis años con el cabello negro revuelto y ojos verdes brillantes con una sonrisa que ilumino todo el bosque._

ㅡ _ **!SALVANOS! ¡POR FAVOR SEVERUS!**_ ㅡ _Gritaron todos con lagrimas bañando sus rostros._

 _Me tape el rostro soltando las lágrimas ¿Por qué? ¿De que los salvo? Alguien que me diga por favor. Corrí hacia ellos pero desaparecieron, di vueltas intentando encontrarlos mas no los encontré, una risa se escucho por todo el bosque._

 _ **ㅡ**_ _ **!SALVAME MAMA!**_ ㅡ _el grito de un niño reino el lugar._

 _ **¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?**_

 _ **ㅡ**_ _ **!NO TE VAYAS!**_ _**ㅡ**_ _Grite quedándome afónico._

 _Oscuridad volvió a invadir el lugar y yo simplemente quede allí atascado en la oscuridad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

ㅡ!NO TE VAYAS! ㅡ.

Se levanto sobresaltado, paredes y techo blanco le dieron la bienvenida, toco sus mejillas donde varias lágrimas rodaban. Observó sus muñecas que estaban vendadas, se paro y camino hacia un espejo.

Lo que vio ahí la dejo aterrada aquel no era su cuerpo, ella no podía, no debía recordar aquellos encuentros.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su cuerpo era el de un niño?, ¿acaso ya había comenzado y ella ni enterada estaba?

¿Su madre le bloqueo su memoria? ¿Acaso se encontraba ya en Hogwarts?

A pesar de que Severus tenía trabajando su mente a mil por hora no le paso desapercibida la silenciosa interrupción de la enfermera Madame Pomfrey. Sintió que era agarrada del brazo y jalada. Sobresaltada Severus se dejo hacer mientras era guiada a la camilla del hospital.

ㅡ¿acaso querías morir allí desangrada? ㅡpregunto hoscamente Pomfrey haciendo varios diagnósticos.

ㅡlo siento Poppy, lo sientoㅡse disculpo abrazando aquella enfermera que había sido como su tercera madre.

Ya lo recordaba todo, el cómo sus padres habían realizado magia antigua para transformar su cuerpo, el cómo le habían bloqueado la memoria a Lily y la habían separado de su primo Regulus, como su memoria fue bloqueada también el mal trato que recibió cuando llego a Hogwarts por sus compañeros de Slytherin así como de James Potter y su primo Sirius Black.

Severus suspiro de nada servía lamentarse ya que recordaba que era una Black y ellos no se lamentaban por nada, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era saber por qué la magia de su madre se debilito, busco su varita para intentar usar un hechizo y la diviso en una de las camillas más adelante.

Al tocar la varita que se encontraba en la camilla, esta simplemente exploto lanzándola al suelo. Los retazos de madera golpearon a Severus en la mejilla derecha, haciéndoles varias heridas; pasando la mano derecha quito los restos de sangre y se levanto maldiciendo.

En sus tres dedos más largo de cada mano se mostró varios anillos, plata y oro se fundían con sus dedos, sonrió tristemente y acaricio el anillo de oro postrado en el dedo anular; aquel anillo que lo unía con James Potter.

ㅡPoppy… tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquíㅡmurmuro suavemente sentándose en la camilla donde minutos antes se encontraba.

ㅡpuedes usar la chimenea de mi despachoㅡcontesto Poppy sacando una bata blanca de enfermera pasándosela a Severus para que ocultara las manchas de sangre que se encontraba en su camisa.

Severus se coloco la bata y suspiro, sin varita no podía quedarse necesitaba comprarla antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado. Emprendió marcha al despacho de Poppy que se encontraba detrás de las camillas y las cortinas.

Al entrar diviso el cálido y familiar aroma a hogar, sonrió y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, agarrando polvos flu grito:

ㅡHogar de los Snapeㅡgrito temblorosamente, algo le decía que en su casa pasaba algo y tenía miedo de que se tratara de aquel hombre que quería asesinar a sus padres.

Las llamas verdes envolvieron a Severus, llego a su hogar cayendo en el duro suelo, camino lentamente llamando a sus padres mas estos no contestaron. Busco en la cocina mas estos no estaban allí, escucho un ruido en la planta de arriba y procedió a correr escaleras arriba para poder localizarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres le sorprendió ver un rastro de sangre, temblorosa acerco la mano hacia la manilla y abrió lentamente la puerta. La escena mostrada le revolvió el estomago y las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes.

Su padre Tobías Black y su madre Eileen Black se encontraban en el suelo, la sangre le salía de sus costados derechos; cayó de rodillas al suelo, ella no podía perder a sus dos padres, no, no los podía perder.

Se paro con el cuerpo temblando, Severus se acerco logrando captar que en sus padres una débil respiración, se arrodillo y se alegro al saber que todavía estaban vivos. Agarro la varita de su madre y salió directo hacia la chimenea.

Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y las heridas de sus muñecas volvían a abrirse, Severus observo la bata que le había dado Poppy y soltó un gruñido cuando la encontró llena de sangre.

Salió corriendo con las manos manchadas de rojo, necesitaba traer a Poppy para que salvara a sus padres, agarro polvos flu y grito "Despacho de Madame Pomfrey". Llego al despacho manchado y sucio mas no le importo, salió azotando puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Poppy y James Potter.

Madame Pomfrey se asusto del estado de Severus, agarro su varita dispuesta a revisarla pero Severus cayo arrodillado llorando como una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de un niño, el llanto resonó por todo el lugar alertando al presente niño de once años.

ㅡ¿Qué paso Severus? ¿Por qué estas manchado de sangre? ㅡPomfrey se encontraba nerviosa.

ㅡsangre, jadeos, sueloㅡel llanto no la dejaba pensar racionalmente. ㅡPoppy tienes que salvar a mis padres… ellos… se están… desangrandoㅡMadame Pomfrey salió corriendo a su despacho después de decirle que no saliera de allí y no olvidara el gran sacrificio de sus padres.

Ignoro a James y siguió llorando, odiando el día en que su vida se complico tanto y jurando que encontraría a aquella persona que le arruino la vida y le haría pagar de la peor forma posible.

.

.

.

Y aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, muy occ los personajes lo sé.

Esta saga quiero hacerla no tan larga, espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto, ya lo tengo en borrador y faltaría algo sobre Lily y daría por terminado el segundo capítulo.

¿Alguna idea de por qué Severus lleva varios anillos?

¿Habrá una escena de Walburga y Orion Black?

¿Por qué el ataque a sus padres?

¿Qué pinta albus en todo esto?

¿Quieren ver a Lucius Malfoy siendo un gilipollas?

Acepto sus criticas y sugerencias.

¿Yo redacto bien?

¿Se logra entender mi historia o muy complicado mí forma de narrar hechos?

Se Despide

Ruithe. " _Daniela Nieves."_


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

¿UN AGRADABLE ENCUENTRO?

Severus

 _Tres días después._

Severus suspiro había pasado los tres días más estresantes de su maltrecha y solitaria vida que llevaba. Con sus padres internos en el hospital de ST. Mungo y sin poder salir de este colegio la tenia loca, aunque los tontos de Gryffindor la habían dejado de molestar.

Sus lentos pasos poco resonaban por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, nadie volteaba a verla y eso lo agradecía, no quería tratar con nadie, ni siquiera con la propia Lily.

 _Lily._ El nombre de su mejor amiga le saco una pequeña sonrisa, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la lechuceria necesitaba la manera de enviar una carta sin que nadie lo supiera. A paso rápido se encamino al quinto piso en la torre oeste, suspiro tranquilamente cuando no se encontró con nadie y procedió a buscar la lechuza que llevaría su carta.

El suelo de paja y el olor a estiércol la recibió, se encogió de hombro y avanzo observando las hermosas lechuzas, entre tanta belleza diviso la lechuza de Potter, tomo una bocanada de aire y aparto sus ojos de aquella lechuza.

Un halcón se poso en su hombro suavemente, sonrió tiernamente y saco una carta de su bolsillo que se encontraba en la túnica. El halcón del estirado de Malfoy aleteo y voló por el techo hasta posarse sobre una mesa, Severus se acerco lentamente y aclaro un poco su voz.

ㅡSeñor halcón necesito que me hagas un gran favor de llevar esta carta súper importanteㅡel suplico de su voz fue suficiente para que el halcón levantara su vista y le observara con esos enigmáticos ojos rojos.

ㅡ _¿hacia dónde me llevaría esa carta? ¿Qué necesidad tiene la señorita Black-Prince para pedir un favor a este humilde halcón?_ ㅡsu pregunta me disloco suspiro por enésima vez ese día y me encogí de hombros.

El halcón picoteó mi mano, solté un bufido y rodé mis ojos. Recordé que cuando era pequeña mama solía decirme que los animales eran y serian grandes aliados, el don de hablar con ellos proviene de parte de la familia Prince, sonreí nostálgicamente y le entregue mi carta.

ㅡal número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Señor Orión Black por favorㅡexclame alzando el halcón y llevándolo al ventanal.

Vio como el halcón emprendió su vuelo y me sacudí las manos, escucho pasos y rece en nombre de Merlín que no fuera Malfoy. Voltee y sus oscuras esmeraldas chocaron con los avellanas de Potter, sonreí torcidamente y exclame:

ㅡBarbie Potter y las tres mosqueterasㅡsonreí torcidamente y rodé los ojos, Potter, Pettigrew y Black me miraron confundidos pero Lupin rio levemente.

ㅡQuejicus, Quejicus ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? Oh cierto nunca los tuvisteㅡla sonrisa arrogante de Sirius ilumino su cara, oh por Salazar yo me encargaría de quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

ㅡlo mismo pregunto Black dime ¿Qué se siente ser la decepción de la familia? ㅡgolpe bajo lo sabia pero mi lengua Slytherin no podía quedarse quieta.

ㅡcállate Snape ㅡPetigrew dio un respingo, los demás ni se molestaron en meterse esto era entre Black y yo, me acerque lentamente sacando la varita y clavándosela en la garganta.

ㅡBlack les sugiero que no se vuelvan a meter conmigo sino quieren quedarse sin cejas o peor aun sin vozㅡel tono amenazante, la varita en la mano y las oleadas de magia lograron que las lechuzas ulularan, Petigrew, Lupin y Potter saltaron del susto pero Black simplemente tragando grueso.

Me encanto verlos así, el miedo trasluciendo por su cuerpo y el pequeño temblor, el tenso silencio fue roto gracias a ulular de una lechuza que entro y dejo un vociferador. Dando un suspiro quite mi varita del cuello de Black y procedí a abrirlo antes que explotara.

ㅡ sabes que no puedes volver a tu casa aunque quieras que los muggles y tu amiga la sangre sucia Evans mueran, escóndete en un lugar seguro, no mueras estúpidamente te necesito con vida, el te buscara y te amenazara donde más te duele ¡HUYE! Nos vemos en King Crossㅡla ira crecía en mi interior y eso era realmente malo, mis manos se cerraron en puño, sentí que mi cabello crecía y aquello no me gustaba.

ㅡMaldito desgraciadoㅡgrite haciendo que el piso temblara. ㅡBoffie ㅡun pequeño plof se escucho en la casi desierta lechuceria.

ㅡel joven amo llamo a Boffieㅡuna pequeña elfo con un vestido rosa y el escudo de la familia Prince.

ㅡnecesito que ordenes la mansión para mi llegada y hagas una cita con Lawrence Lowellㅡuna gran reverencia y el elfo se esfumo en un simple ¡Plof! .

Pasos se escucharon alertando a los cinco chicos, la dulce niña de cabello de fuego y ojos de pasto apareció con una carta, la sonrisa de Lily es como si desprendiera una extraordinaria luz e iluminara la horrorosa torre de lechuzas.

ㅡla sangre sucia de Evansㅡel deprecio en mi voz era palpable, me dolía decirle aquellas palabras pero era por su seguridad.

La sorpresa se ilumino en aquellos ojos brillantes, Potter y Black sacaron su varita pero un suspiro de Lily los alerto, se acerco lentamente y llego donde yo estaba.

ㅡtus palabras me conmueven Cedrella, tu maldita sangre puraㅡla sonrisa ilumino su cara y yo me reí por su estupidez.

La risa se escucho por toda la torre, Potter y su pandilla se miraron confundidos, Lily rio suavemente y se me abalanzo encima tumbándonos. Sonreí abrazándola, la extrañaba demasiado.

Lily era mi mejor amiga, la única amiga en este podrido mundo, era la que podía soportar mi comportamiento sangre purista y mis comentarios sarcásticos, ella es mi amiga, mi hermana y no dejare que nada le pase.

ㅡLilian tu… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? ㅡla pregunta salió de mis labios sin pensarlo, Lily levanto su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos; el verde de los árboles y el pasto se rebelaron contra las piedras esmeraldas.

ㅡhace dos días mientras estaba en el comedor, la cabeza casi me explota pero recordé lo necesario y es cuando descubrí esto. ㅡde los bolsillos de su túnica saco un pequeño anillo, lo tome de sus manos, la inscripción en dorado constataba con el profundo plata del anillo.

 _Lilian J. Evans._

Acaricie lentamente las letras y de mi mano derecha saque los anillos con las inscripciones, _Fleamont Potter_ y _Euphemia Potter._ Los anillos rodaron al piso cuando un fuerte dolor me ataco en la cabeza.

Aparte bruscamente a Lily y me levante apresuradamente, con mis manos agarre mi cabeza; sentí un liquido recorriendo los lóbulos de mis orejas pose mis manos y vislumbre la sangre en mis dedos.

Tosí bruscamente pero mis palmas se mancharon de aquel líquido rojo, agache la cabeza cuando aquella escena empezó a recorrer en mi mente.

… _._

 _Eileen Black se encontraba en la cocina preparando lo que sería el almuerzo de Tobías y ella, apagando las hornillas de aquel artefacto Muggle llamado cocina emprendió la marcha a buscar a su esposo a que almorzara con ella._

 _Ella era Eileen Euphemia Black (de soltera Prince Rowle), una digna Sangre Pura e hija de los difuntos Antonie Degel Prince Y Victoria Cedrella Rowle, casada con el mejor hombre del mundo (en su opinión) Tobías Perseus Black (un tonto Gryffindor que la conquisto) y con una hermosa niña (ahora niño) llamada Severus Cedrella (ahora Severus Tobías Snape)._

 _Sonrió cariñosamente tocándose el vientre._ ㅡ _cuando llegue tu hermana le daremos una gran noticia pero por ahora buscaremos a papa ¿no crees Acturus?_ ㅡ _se acaricio lentamente el vientre y empezó a subir las escaleras para poder llegar a la habitación principal donde se encontraba su esposo._

 _Llego a ella y lo encontró enfrascado en unos pergaminos suspiro sonoramente, el plomo de las balas y el negro de la profundidad se encontraron._

ㅡ _¿pasa algo?_ ㅡ _pregunto entrando a la habitación y envolviendo a su esposo en un abrazo._

ㅡ _Orión quiere vuelva ya que Walburga anda insoportable preguntando por mi además quiere que hagamos un contrato matrimonial entre Severus y Sirius_ ㅡ _el suspiro de Tobías se escucho por toda la habitación._

 _Al escuchar su pesar yo solo atine a reírme como nunca lo había hecho, me resultaba gracioso lo que quería Orión._

ㅡ _¿Qué es tan gracioso Eileen? Estamos hablando del futuro de nuestra hija_ ㅡ _Tobías se encontraba ofendido que Eileen se riera en un tema tan importante y serio._

ㅡ _Orión se ha vuelto loco o los pocos años con Walburga lo han afectado_ ㅡ.

 _Tobías se sentía confundido_ _ㅡ_ _¿Por qué lo dices?_ ㅡ.

ㅡ _si Severus y Sirius se casan no durarían ni dos minutos cuando empiecen a maldecirse, Sirius es demasiado Gryffindor y Severus Slytherin, seria maldad pura hacer que se casen además mi nieto se llamara Harry no Rigel_ ㅡ _Eileen tenía aquella sonrisa traviesa de la que se había enamorado en Hogwarts._

ㅡ _Harry es un nombre demasiado común para el heredero Black-Prince_ ㅡ _comento su esposo picándola con aquel tono frio._

ㅡ _pero no para el heredero de la dinastía Po_ ㅡ _Eileen fue interrumpida con la aparición de Roger Rosier en su habitación intentaron alcanzar sus varitas pero Rosier fue más rápido y lanzo la maldición crucio contra los dos._

ㅡ _¿Dónde está esa maldita aberración? ¿Dónde la escondieron Eileen?_ ㅡ _el grito de Rosier los enojo._

ㅡ _mi hija no es una aberración Rosier_ ㅡ _Tobías escupió el nombre pero aquella respuesta enojo mas a Rosier que empezó a torturarlos a Crucios._

 _Eileen dejo que sus collares que protegían las memorias de Lilian y Severus se rompieran, concentrando así toda su magia para formar un escudo que protegiera al bebe, ella no quería morir._

 _Ella quería que Tobías Acturus creciera, tuviera hijos, ella quería ver a Harry crecer, quería conocer al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, quería ver a Severus una última vez. Incluso quería conocer a la pequeña "Carrington"._

 _Ella no debió haber visto aquellos retazos de un futuro que nunca conocería pero la impulsividad Gryffindor de su esposo la contagio. Sollozo por tener que dejar a Severus sola._

 _Rosier se marcho frustrado, Eileen volteo su mirada verdosa oscura a donde se encontraba Tobías._

ㅡ _lo siento… si te hubieras casado con Malfoy esto no te habría sucedido_ ㅡ _la voz adolorida de Tobías inundo la habitación._

ㅡ _no me arrepiento de haberme convertido en la Sra. Black, Tobías tu… siempre me has gustado… desde cuarto año cuando entraste como buscador te amo_ ㅡ _las palabras resonaron en la fría habitación, Tobías agarro su mano derecha y así cayeron inconscientes._

…

Severus se toco las mejillas donde resbalaban varias lagrimas, supuso que su cara era un asco por las lagrimas y la sangre.

ㅡMALDITO ROSIER DE MIERDA, QUE SE MUERA COMO EL MALDITO QUE ES, ESTÚPIDO HIPOCRITAㅡa pesar de la ira que sentía las lagrimas fueron acallando las palabras, sintió el abrazo de Lily pero eso no fue todo.

El hechizo que contenía el cambio en su cuerpo había desaparecido así como aquella cosa que le guindaba en las piernas. Si Dumbledore se entera de que tuvo siempre a una estudiante con un hechizo así armaría un escándalo.

ㅡLilian… el hechizo se ha rotoㅡel cuerpo de Lily se tenso y sus ojos demostraron aquella preocupación latente que nacía siempre que Severus estaba en problemas.

ㅡpero es imposible que un hechizo de esa magnitud se rompa así como asíㅡlas palabras de Lily causaron escalofríos a Severus al recordar a sus padres.

ㅡ¿Potter tienes mi daga? ㅡPotter metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho y saco aquella reliquia bajo la mirada curiosa de sus amigos.

Aquellas manos morenas se encontraron con las pálidas y manchadas de sangre de Severus. Agarrando la varita de su madre lanzo un _desmaius_ a Petigrew. Potter, Black y Lupin lo apuntaron con su varita pero Lily la alzo contra ellos.

ㅡno quiero pelear ahora cuerda de idiotasㅡlevanto su daga e hizo un corte profundo con ella en su palma izquierda, con su varita hizo que la sangre formara un pentagrama* .

Coloco los anillos recogidos por Lily y procedió a quitar aquel encantamiento familiar.

ㅡYo Severus Cedrella Black Prince primogénita de Tobías Perseus Black y Eileen Euphemia Prince Rowle, nieta de Acturus III y Melania Macmillan, bisnieta de Sirius II y Hester Gamp descendiente Phineas Nigellus Black y Ursula Flint; heredera de la noble familia Prince, la antigua y noble casa de los Black, la extinta casa Peverell y la extinta ancestral y noble casa de los Slytherin… por mi sangre pura, mi casa, mi lealtad, mi credo y mis apellidos dejo en libertad de memoria a Lilian Joane Evans estatus de sangre impura, a los señores Fleamont y Euphemia Potter estatus de sangre Pura estos anillos se romperán y los tres podrán recuperar su memoria perdida _Tojours Pur_ ㅡel degaste de magia era demasiado pero los anillos cumplieron su función y desaparecieron hacia la bóveda familiar.

ㅡUstedes tres no vieron nada ni escucharon nada en especial tu Sirius Tía Walburga o Tío Orión se enteran de que estoy aquí y hare de tu vida un infierno porque me llamo Severus Cedrellaㅡla amenaza fue efectiva Sirius trago grueso cuando un Black promete algo lo cumple y yo no soy la excepción a esa regla.

ㅡun gusto volverte a ver Jamie Potter pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para gastarlo contigoㅡuna leve caricia en la mejilla y ya estaba llena de sangre. Soltó su cara y marcho rumbo a la enfermería con Lily no le importo que tuviera el cabello largo ya que podía decir que Potter le jugó una broma simplemente.

Mañana en la estación arreglaría cuentas con Riddle y marcharía a mansión con Lowell. Incluso visitaría a sus padres y los protegería de Rosier…

.

.

.

Bueno la verdad no sé qué decir me salió realmente extraño este capítulo pero así quedo

¡¿Comentarios?!


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

Capitulo 3

 _Es cuestión de idiotas y Gilipollas_.

En horas de la mañana los alumnos de todo Hogwarts se encontraban alzando sus equipajes para poder abordar el tren que los llevaría directo a King Cross, Severus Cedrella con su baúl en la mano observo a Lily entablar conversación con sus compañeras de Gryffindor, bufo por lo bajo, Lily para despedirse era muy lenta y llorona.

Para ella… Lilian era muy llorona y sensible, a veces le recordaba a un perro que alguna vez tuvo en su tierna infancia, sonrió tiernamente al observarla ella era una hermana a la que había que proteger de cualquier enemigo.

ㅡLily muéveteㅡel grito que salió de su garganta fue demasiado agudo parecía mas bien un chillido de hámster, las compañeras de Lily me miraron con enojo, rodé los ojos y procedí a jalarla para que moviera su trasero hacia el tren.

Entramos al tren y procedí a buscar el vagón mas alejado de todos, amaba la soledad y tranquilidad que me rodeaba cuando estudiaba pociones o leía un libro en la enfermería y esperaba que este viaje fuera así.

ㅡAquí estamosㅡsusurre entrando al vagón y sentándome del lado de la ventana.

Lily hizo lo mismo y el silencio reino en el vagón, con un libro que cargaba en la mano, lo abrí en el medio y lo coloque sobre mi cara cerrando mis ojos. Los hermosos diez minutos de silencio fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta siendo arrastrada hasta abrirse, no le fuera prestado mucha atención si no fuera porque la voz de Potter inundo el lugar.

ㅡLos demás vagones están llenos y este es el único disponible… ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí? ㅡLa voz de Potter salió tranquila y reservada sin una pizca de burla, me encogí de hombros y ellos procedieron a sentarse.

Agradecí a Merlin y Salazar que Lupin era el que se sentó a mi lado y Pettigrew lo siguió, Black y Potter se sentaron del lado de Lily. Un tenso e incomodo silencio reino el lugar cuando el tren empezó a moverse, coloque nuevamente el libro en mi cabeza y a los minutos sentí los brazos de Morfeo rodearme.

…

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde que el tren había empezado su rumbo y Snape o Black ya no sabía cómo decirle se había dormido, un pequeño frenazo ocasiono que Severus cayera sobre el hombro de Remus y el libro llegara a mis pies. Curioso lo levante y lo observe durante diez minutos.

 _Parsel, Una Magia Ancestral._ Escrito por Leonard Gaunt, el libro a pesar de ser antiguo estaba en perfecto estado y su escritura era en latín. Observo que Lily y Peter se encontraban dormidos también, Remus sonrió levemente y Sirius le quito el libro.

ㅡClaro no me sorprende este libro viniendo de SnapeㅡComento hojeando dicho objeto.

ㅡ¿Lo entiendes? ㅡpregunto Remus mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

ㅡSería extraño que no lo entendiera Lunático, la bruja de mi madre me obligo a aprender latín con la odiosa de mi prima. ㅡSirius cerro el libro de golpe e hizo una mueca al final de la frase.

Un rotundo silencio reino el lugar antes de que una lágrima bajara por la mejilla de Severus y susurrara el nombre de _Scorpius,_ sacudiendo la cabeza Severus se levanto y salió del vagón sin decir palabras. Sirius, Remus y yo quedamos un poco confundidos por sus acciones pero decidimos no comentar nada al respecto.

Después de veinte minutos la puerta del vagón se abrió dejando ver a Severus con la cara mojada y los ojos rojos e hinchados pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver un lápiz y un cuaderno grande muggle, me abstuve de preguntar para que las cosas muggle antes que decidiera echarme del vagón.

Silenciosa entro al lugar y cerrando lentamente la puerta procedió a sentarse donde estaba antes, con el lápiz en posición abrió el cuaderno y comenzó con su asunto. Suspirando entre ratos solo se escuchaba el grafito del lápiz en la hoja, un mechón de su cabello cayó en su cara y resistí el impulso de colocarlo en su lugar.

Aquel no era el… Yo la odio… ¿O la odiaba?... ya ni lo sabía con exactitud…

" _nunca lo odiaste… solo era envidia de su relación con Lily"_

Sacudiendo la cabeza de esos pensamientos cerró los ojos, pronto llegarían a King Cross y pasaría las vacaciones de verano con sus padres y olvidaría todo ese asunto de Snape que lo tenía confundido.

…

…

…

Faltando poco para llegar a la estación todos los ocupantes del vagón se encontraban más que despiertos, y Lily agarro el cuaderno que tenia Severus horas antes. James se acerco hacia ella para ver lo que contenía aquello.

Un dibujo de una familia abarcaba toda la hoja, el grafito del lápiz y el sombreado eran espectaculares, el chico se podía apreciar que era el más alto de los tres con una mirada intensa, la chica medio bajita con todas sus curvas y el niño con su hermosa sonrisa.

ㅡ¿Y qué significa este dibujo? ㅡLily pregunto pasando los dedos por la superficie de la hoja y tiznándose los dedos.

James también sentía curiosidad incluso Sirius, Remus y Peter, Severus observo el paisaje de la ventana y suspiro haciendo rulos con los dedos en su cabello.

ㅡEl chico se llama Draco Melifoy, es el único hijo de una familia sangre pura y un Slytherin, es el mayor de todos sus primos y un arrogante sin remedio. Sigue a su primo en sus trastadas y odia a los hijos de muggle.

Se enamoro de Ginevra Weasel una traidora a la sangre a la edad de dieciséis y fue en contra de los perjuicios de la gente por el bien de su matrimonio. Ginevra Weasel es una Gryffindor un año menor que Melifoy, es la menor de seis hermanos y su familia es pobre y enemiga numero uno de los Melifoy. Odio en su momento a Draco pero inevitablemente se enamoro de él… sus padres la echaron de la casa al enterarse de su boda, ambos tuvieron un hijo.

Scorpius Melifoy fue el bendecido hijo de ambos… a la edad de seis años perdió a su madre y su abuelo paterno, se negó a odiar a su madrina por ello y su padre se alejo mandándolo a vivir con su abuela materna, el haría lo que fuera por su familia. Curso sus primeros años Hogwarts con su primo _Al_ en Slytherin _,_ la madrina de su padre le dio un giratiempo que le permitiría cambiar el curso de su historia, armado del valor Gryffindor en su interior robo la reliquia familiar de los Potter y volvió al pasado antes de que sus padres se enamoraran y hechizo a ambos logrando cambiar el futuro. Antes de desaparecer sonrió tristemente y pronuncio " _Adiós Mama"._

Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Lily y James el la limpio con su pulgar izquierdo, todos escucharon la historia sin interrupciones y Severus abrió la ventana del tren.

ㅡTen un buen viaje Scorpius HyperionㅡSusurro Severus lanzando la hoja con el dibujo para que el viento se la llevara.

James no paso desapercibido el robo de la reliquia familiar pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, el tren se detuvo anunciando la llegada a King Cross y Severus se acerco a Lily agarrándola por las mejillas.

ㅡNecesito que te alejes de mí al salir de este tren y me ignores.

ㅡImposible ㅡprosteto Lily.ㅡPrometimos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

ㅡPor eso te lo pido Lily, hay gente que anda detrás de mi cabeza y no puedes verte envuelta en una guerra de poder sangre purista por mi culpa, mi padres están en un coma severo y mi primo nunca te protegería.

ㅡpero… ¿Estarás bien?ㅡEl miedo en su voz alerto a Severus.

ㅡSi no pudieron matarme cuando tenía seis menos ahorita que se mas maldiciones que el mismísimo Salazar.

Severus le dio una sonrisa rota a Lily y salió fuera del vagón, James y compañía le siguieron hasta llegar a la salida hay todos tomaron rumbos diferentes junto a su familia. James llego junto a sus padres que le abrazaron emocionados observo que Evans se reunió con su familia y los demás también. Sonrió saludando a Sirius que tenía una cara de perro y su mirada se desvió a Severus junto al hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

Sus padres siguieron su mirada y observaron sorprendido como el niño le pegaba una bofetada al más alto y le gritaba cosas, el mas alto identificado como _el primo_ de Severus lo agarro por las muñecas y empezó a discutir con el también. Tenía unas ganas de meterse en aquello pero su padre impidió que diera un paso, volteo a mirarlo pero el negó con la cabeza.

A pesar de que la gente los miraba ambos seguían discutiendo, un señor regordete y una niña de cabello largo y negro llegaron hacia donde ellos y el señor uso su varita para darle a ambos en la cabeza. Severus volteo enojada y se encontró a Lawrence Lowell y a Liam que tomando la poción multijugos se hacía pasar por ella.

ㅡAmbos llaman demasiado la atención Riddle.

ㅡTodo es culpa de esta mocosa que empezó a grítame como loca y me abofeteo.

ㅡNo me importa quien empezó…ㅡles grito a ambos. ㅡPero estoy arriesgando la vida de Liam al traerlo a Londres.

ㅡEntiendo señor Lowell.

Un frasco con un líquido espeso y de color rosa nos fue dado a Liam y a mí, ambos arrugamos la cara y lo tomamos, un espeso humo nos rodeo y al irse observe como Liam volvía a tener su cabello castaño y sus ojos zafiros, sonreí al mirarme mi ropa fea había sido cambiada por un vestido esmeralda que resaltaban mis ojos, mi cabello volvió a crecer hasta mi cintura y zapatos con pequeños tacones remplazaron los tenis sucios y viejos.

La mayoría de las familias ya se habían marchado y las que quedaban eran sangre pura de prestigio alto, los Black, los Malfoy, los Nott, los Longbottom y los Potter y algunos mestizos, un total de diez hombres vestidos de negros con varitas y espadas aparecieron junto a ellos, nueve levantaron sus espadas y el que parecía ser el líder se inclino sobre su rodilla ante Severus.

ㅡPrincesa…ㅡel joven beso su mano y en su dedo índice coloco un anillo. ㅡEs un gusto al fin conocerla, nosotros estaremos cuidando de señor y la señora Black en ST. Mungo usted puede quedarse tranquila.

ㅡMe alegra escuchar eso General…

ㅡ ¡Por la Princesa! ㅡtodos gritaron eso incluido el general.

Voltee hacia el lugar donde se encontraban mis padrinos y James, asentí y procedimos a caminar rumbo a la salida, un estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar y muchos hechizos que eran dirigidos a mi fueron bloqueados por los hombres de negros. En cuestión de segundos una pelea se formo en King Cross muchas de las familias salieron corriendo y apreté fuertemente la varita de mi madre.

Gritando encantos como loca y esquivando nos encontrábamos todos los presentes, sentí un corte en mi costado y aturdiendo a los encapuchados seguí intentándome proteger. Después de unos minutos los aurores llegaron y apresaron a los últimos encapuchados que no estaban aturdidos. Un auror se acerco hacia nosotros.

ㅡ¿alguien podría decirme que sucedió aquí?

ㅡUstedes son la ley deberían saberlo ya ¿no? ㅡComente sarcásticamente.

ㅡNo te pregunto a ti niña de primaria.

Riddle rio suavemente le di una mirada que si mataran ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra, las pocas familias que quedaban se acercaron entre ellas los Potter, a pesar de que me estaba desangrando no le di importancia a eso y impotente me pare frente al auror.

ㅡ¿Usted no sabe quien soy yo? ㅡpregunte.

ㅡNo, y tampoco me interesa.

ㅡPues deberías… yo soy Severus Black Prince la heredera de Morgana y Salazar.

Ciertamente todos estaban sorprendidos por eso sonreí haciendo una mueca y agarrándome el costado llegue hacia donde se encontraban la familia Potter.

ㅡHe vuelto a casa Padrinos.

Fue lo único que logre decir antes de ver todo borroso y caer hacia adelante, sentí unos brazos rodearme cálidamente y no me importo morir en ese momento.

…

…

…

 **NOTA:**

 **Saludos mis queridos lectores después de siete meses sin actualizar he llegado nuevamente con un capitulo de mi historia.**

 **No tengo excusa por haberme tardado tanto supongo que me concentre mucho en Brumas y deje a mi historia botada y espero que estén bien.**

 **Se despide Ruithe. 17/09/2018.**


End file.
